


陪伴

by Tacia



Series: Every Little Thing [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacia/pseuds/Tacia





	陪伴

星舰学院的学生除了应对每日繁重的功课之外，还有必须参加的各种会议、庆典、纪念日。当PADD又弹出一条纪念日备忘的时候，Bones痛苦地抱住了头。

“老天啊，能给我们医学生一点活路吗？”Bones一边烦躁地挼着头发，一边看向寝室另一头异常安静的Jim，“Jim，”Bones扬起一边眉毛，“你今天真安静。”

“我只是觉得有点累，Bones，我想我得先休息了。淋浴间我先用。”Jim轻佻地将PADD往上一抛然后接住，然后顺手将PADD往床上一扔，拿起他的换洗衣服就往淋浴间走去。

Bones皱着眉头看着年轻的Jim拿起他的衣服走进了淋浴间，若有所思。

*************

早上6点闹钟准时响起。Bones暴躁地叫停了闹钟，然后骂骂咧咧的起床穿衣。

Jim没有像往常一样附和Bones的抱怨也没发出起床前痛苦的悲鸣，他只是默默地用双手捂住了脸躺了片刻然后翻身起床拿着洗漱用具去了淋浴间。没有得到Jim回应的Bones皱起了眉头，思考了片刻后他从自己的急救箱里掏出三录仪走向了在洗漱的Jim。

埋头洗漱的Jim在听到三录仪特殊的嗡鸣声后抬起了头。

“我没事，Bones。”

Bones并没有接Jim的话，他只是关注着自己手上三录仪的数据。在确定Jim的各项生化指标都处于正常值之后，他的表情才柔和了些。出于医生的天性，他默不作声地盯着镜子中Jim的脸仔细打量了片刻，确定Jim的脸上没有任何痛苦的神情之后才关上了他的三录仪。把三录仪放进医疗箱收好后Bones才拿起他的洗漱用品开始洗漱。

**********

Bones冷眼看着Jim一言不发的吃完他刻意堆在Jim盘子里的绿叶蔬菜。

“他今天的食量比平时要小，甚至没有反对我在他盘子里堆的蔬菜。”Bones在心里默默地记下一笔。但是他并不打算就此事和Jim进行讨论。Jim看起来非常的外向，Bones知道这只是表象，他只是用这样的表象来掩饰一些东西。毕竟外向的人相对来说更容易获得资源。但是事关自己Jim的嘴可比蚌要严实得多。

Bones看着Jim用餐巾纸擦了擦嘴，然后罕见地发了一会儿呆随后带着几分孩子气几分认命的表情将餐巾纸扔到了托盘里。“走吧，Bones，去礼堂。”这是从昨晚收到纪念日通知后Jim主动对他说的第一句话。

*******

星联的纪念日虽说不是多如牛毛但是好歹也不少。Bones瞄了眼身边危襟正坐的Jim总觉得这孩子哪里不太对劲。他很少看到Jim如此心烦意乱，尤其是对一场典礼这么心烦意乱。他在心里叹了口气，摇了摇头，继续埋头于自己的PADD。今天上午的这场纪念日典礼让他没法亲自去实验室观察他的微生物培养皿的情况，还好数据可以通过PADD进行传送，这让Bones稍微觉得有点安慰。

“…… Kirk……”一个熟悉的姓氏在礼堂里回荡，Bones下意识的抬头望了Jim一眼，这时他发现周围有很多学员的目光都悄悄地往这边瞄。Bones这才后知后觉的发现今天的纪念日典礼的主题——开尔文号。

见鬼！

Bones用眼角的余光偷偷打量了一下身边的室友。眉头紧皱，身体僵直，放在膝盖上的手紧紧地握成了拳头。Jim所有的肢体语言都充满了抗拒。Bones瞬间理解了Jim从昨晚到刚才的表现。

Bones不动声色地迅速环顾了一周，发现大家要么神情涣散要么精神抖擞地直视前方，要么看着自己手上的PADD。Bones将自己的手轻轻地搭在了Jim紧握的拳头上，同时保持着自己的视线直视前方，不去看此刻Jim的表情。他希望Jim不要将自己的手抽出去。Jim的拳头略略松开了些，并没有将自己的手从Bones的手下抽出去，这让Bones感到些许的欣慰。

********

沉闷又冗长的典礼结束之后，Bones提议在下午的课程结束后去酒吧喝点酒放松下，Jim拿起他的PADD确认了下他的日程表，没有打工也没有小组活动。他欣然接受了Bones的邀约并暗暗感激Bones没有向他提那些愚蠢的问题。

********

当Jim在约定的时间抵达酒吧的时候，他有些意外的看着Bones已经坐在吧台上并且为他点好了酒。Jim拿起自己的那杯酒碰了碰Bones的杯子然后一饮而尽随后发出满足的叹息。Bones向他的室友笑了笑，然后示意酒保再来一轮。接下来的时间过得舒缓且安静。两人静静地握着自己的酒杯慢慢地品着酒。Bones没有提出任何愚蠢的问题，自然Jim也不必回答。

********  
当Jim愿意放下杯子的时候已是双眼朦胧脚步蹒跚。Bones认命地叹口气将Jim半抱半拽的弄回了宿舍。今晚的酒局毕竟是自己先提出邀约的，他没有抱怨的立场。不过醉酒的Jim着实超出他的想象。他以为Jim酒后要么情绪爆发要么会漏出他的暴力倾向或者至少有那么点点的话痨，可是都不是，Jim只是坐在那里安安静静的喝酒，然后拿些不知从哪里拿到的一个Enterprise的模型发呆。如果不是他的眼神对不上焦Bones真看不出来他已经喝醉了。

回到宿舍的Jim也是异常的安静，任凭Bones给他脱衣脱鞋然后把他塞进他的被子里一点反抗都没有。末了Jim还抓住Bones的手摇了摇说了声“谢谢”之后才踏踏实实地睡了下去。Bones下意识揉了揉Jim短短的金发，用口型无声地对他说了句：生日快乐，Jim。

Bones确认Jim睡着之后轻手轻脚地将Jim睡姿换成了侧卧，并用自己的枕头垫在Jim的背后才进了淋浴间洗漱。

沐浴完之后，Bones蹲下身查看了下Jim，Jim正侧躺地抱着被子睡得安稳。熟睡中的Jim看起来比他的实际年龄要小上那么一些，带着一种奇异的脆弱感。Bones感受着Jim带着酒气的呼吸喷在自己的脸庞，这让他觉得脸上略有些痒。直起身，Bones抬起手用手背轻轻蹭了蹭脸。然后轻手轻脚地将平时的懒人沙发搬到Jim的床对面，随后去自己的床上抱了自己的被子和衣而眠。毕竟保证自己的室友在酒后不至于被自己的呕吐物给窒息是一个医学生应尽的义务。Bones突然有些头痛，他预感他未来在星舰学院的日子会比他想象中的更加复杂和精彩。


End file.
